Opposite Hearts
by AeroClaw
Summary: They are complete opposites yet they’re the best of friends, one sarcastic tongue and one completely serious nature. When something strange enemy appears and threatens their safety, why does this person in a black cloak save them? Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

Yoz! I hope you enjoy this!!! If your confused about the POV this is talking from its from Risa's!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter1…Dangerous Singing**

"Guys!!...I really don't wanna do this!!" I whined loudly, as I nervously combed back my long black and red hair, my light brown eyes searching desperately for a way out of this situation.

"Risa…" My best friend said calmly by her side as she too dug her black combat boot heels into the hard tiled floor in the back of the stage area, her short golden blonde hair covering her left pale green eye.

Okay, okay, I bet your confused, well I'm heres the deal I'll tell you how are very strange story started. I'm Risa Anderson, a senior at _our_ high school, who is this "our" in this situation? That's my best friend Valerie, or Val for short. Anyways Our school has this traditional stupid talent show every year that features the seniors; at least I think it's a talent show…This year its mine and Val's turn to **completely**, **utterly**, embarrass ourselves in front of a massive crowd. Lame? Yes. Humiliation factor? A ten billion out of twenty. That's not the point though, its what happened during our performance, is where the real story begins.

"Oh come on you fraidy cats! It'll all be done quick if you just get it over with!" teased one of their so called friends said as she continued to push them towards the stage.

"You only say that because you've already gone!" I scowled as she whipped around. Not smart. I lost my footing and stumbled out onto the stage, people in the audience laughed, as I looked up my eyes wide, I felt my cheeks grow hot.

Valerie finally sighed and walked out onto the stage her eyes staring engrossed at the dirty scuffed stage floor. Their friend from behind the curtain smiled broadly as she tossed Valerie a microphone. Valerie offered me hand, I took and pulled myself up on untrustworthy legs, did I mention I have a major case about getting up in front of people, I shake like a leaf. Valerie moved aside as the friend behind the curtain tossed me a mic. I fumbled in catching it almost dropping it, some people laughed; Valerie squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and took her spot on stage.

_Just like we rehearsed, just like we rehearsed, _I chanted in my head as I slowly made my way over to my standing position by Val, I bowed my head and clutched my mic. with both hands.

The auditorium went silent except for a few coughs and a baby crying, music came to life from the speakers making a pulsing sound, a guitar played along with it as Val started to bob her head with it, when she heard her cue she raised the mic to her lips and began to sing.

' _I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency!'_

I stepped forward and my voice cracked on the next verse, but I quickly corrected it when a mean spirited boy from the back "Boo'ed" me, I felt angry and determined now as the lyrics in the song took hold of me and Val. We put everything we had into it our voices becoming stronger, unconsciously we started to sway. I let my eyes wander over the crowd, in the shadows I saw something shift. I sent Val a sideways glance; she had noticed it and took a step back. I did too, but it was too late a black creature leapt onto the stage.

People screamed, I gasped as I dropped the microphone; the creature set its hollow, predator gaze on me. It disappeared in a pool of darkness, before reappearing in front of me I had no time to react, as it drew back its clawed hand. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, it swung its hand down, Valerie screamed my name, and despite all this I felt calm. I suddenly felt heat wash over me, a flaming weapon spun out at the creature, shredding it before it vanished. Everything crashed down on me, I gasped so harshly it hurt. I fell back, but a steady, thin arm around my waist kept me from running or falling down, which ever came first.

"That was a close one." A cool, almost smug voice said.

"You could've been a little faster! She's no use to us dead!" an irritated British voice answered.

"Yeah, yeah! Well she isn't is she?" The smug voice said there was shift of fabric, "Are you?"

I was sputtering incoherently and taking deep breathes of air, only then did I hear Val struggling. I was trembling even though I wasn't cold; I slowly tilted my head up and the first thing I saw was flaming red hair, followed next by dark green eyes lined with red. The only thing that was strange about his face was the two tattoos under each eye.

He tilted his head to the side a little and smirked down at me, "Geez don't look at me like that…You kinda remind me of a scared rabbit." He said coolly.

"Whadd'ya expect? I was born in the year of the rabbit!" I said sarcastically my voice sounding shrill in my own ears.

He blinked before he chuckled lightly, Val growled and continued struggling. I tore my gaze away from the man's face and looked towards Val, who was being held by another man with blonde hair and a mustache. His expression showed his annoyance with Val.

"Are you Valerie Weston?" The man with the British accent asked.

Valerie stiffened completely, "Who wants to know?" She said coldly.

"All will be explained in due course." The Brit said calmly stepping to the red heads side.

"Whoa! Who says were goin' with you two kooks!?" Val said as she started to struggle again.

I followed quickly after her trying to twist myself out of the man's grip. He just tightened his arm around my waist. I opened my mouth to start screaming and curse when his gloved hand clamped down over it, I tried biting him. No reaction.

"Valerie!! Risa!! Where are you!!?" A voice shouted

The red haired man growled with an effort to restrain me, I bit down on her finger hard, he yelped pulling his hand away. "Over here!!" I shouted, but I was silenced again by his hand.

"Axel! We must go now!" The Brit muttered, without hesitation he used the side of his hand hitting it against the side of Val's neck, she shuddered and went still.

"Val!" I yelled between the man's fingers, but suddenly I felt a sharp pain against the side of my neck, and my eyelids refused to stay up, I soon slipped into darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!!!

Risa: Hey! what about us!?

Val: What happens!!?

FireFeathers: (scratches head) Ano...I don't know...Hmmm you think I would know stuff like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy!! ****Its in Valerie's POV **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter2…Test Stress?**

'_I was sitting at my desk doodling, like usual on my finished math homework when suddenly, a hand slams down on my desk. I jump and my pen goes flying out of my hand and Risa shouts out, "__OW! My eye!__" dramatically. After the laughter toned down I slowly look up already, a thousand excuses on the tip of my tongue, but they all died, I was expecting to see Mr. Barati standing in front of me, but it was blonde Brit smirking down at me._

"_Since your so smart, Triangle ADB has no equal sides, what is the measure of the two missing angles?__" His voice laced with amusement._

_My eyes widened and I looked over at the board where a complicated Triangle was marked with various amounts of letters, hash marks, and perpendicular bisectors. This was stuff from tenth grade, yet the answer slipped my mind, I sat there opening and closing my mouth, I stared at the choice of answers underneath. The Brit went to ask again, I opened my mouth an-…'_

"A! B! All of the above!!" I yelled as I, suddenly collided with the cold hard wood floor.

I yelped in a pained manner, my shoulder flared with pain, I just lay there a few minutes gathering my thoughts. My mom rushed into my room looking startled, her brown hair mussed with sleep, her robe was wrapped tightly around herself.

"Honey…Did you fall out of your bed again?" My mom said gently, as she raised her hand to her mouth to cover her yawn.

"M-Mom?" I said shocked, my eyes wide.

"Mmhm…Do you want do you want an omelet or some strawberry cream of wheat?" My mother asked softly as she shuffled towards the door.

"W-Wait! What about the senior talent show fiasco!?" I said struggling to untangle myself from the sheets that were wrapped around me.

My mom turned back to me with a cocked eyebrow, she looked generally confused. I blinked up at her, as she shook her head, and shuffled away towards the kitchen. A few moments later the warm smell of breakfast floated down the hall and into my room, as I lay there confused, and staring up at the glow-in-the dark stars stuck to my dark blue roof. My dad's yawn was loud as he exited my parent's room; he walked in his white T-shirt hanging loosely over his sweat pants, his short blonde hair ruffled.

"Rough night?" He asked casually, scratching his stomach.

"Dad! Do you remember like yesterday when we did that talent show thing and the black ant creature jumped on the stage and caused mass pandemonium?" I asked, huffing to catch my breathe as I said this.

My dad was silent as he regarded me with his eyes; he then cocked an eyebrow and bent down and pressed the palm of hand down on my fore head, and rested it there a few minutes. He pulled his hand away and stood.

"Do you feel all right? 'Cause that's the strangest thing you've said in weeks." He said bluntly, and with that he turned on his heel and left.

My mouth fell open with disbelief and indignation, was it me or was my family having a mass attack of amnesia? I untangled myself from my covers and flung them on to my bed, I was wearing my clothes from the performance. Green hoodie, black pants torn at the knee, black shoes, and my cool, yet oh so annoying studded belt, the expression that was on my face was sure to resemble something that said, "WTF?". I stood and looked around, everything was the same, so why didn't it feel like it? I went to my closet and grabbed a random black tang top and took off my hoodie and other shirt, as soon as that was done, I slid my feet into my sneakers and headed towards the bathroom.

I splashed water on my face and brushed my hair arranging it so it fell over one eye I brushed my teeth and walked calmly into the kitchen, my father had my mother giggling madly. I winced before I noticed the bowl of cream of wheat, without interrupting I snatched the bowl up and headed back into my room flicking on the computer screen, I shook the mouse as I plopped down in the chair and started to eat as the computer came out of its screen saver. The first thing I saw was overly large letters of an instant message from, skittlecraver72, aka Risa:

**OMFG! No body remembers! Even my Goldfish has a better memory!! Plz meet at the park we need to talk!**

I froze my spoon half way to my mouth, suddenly I lost my appetite as I re-read that one small part of the message, _'No body remembers'_. I swallowed hard as I turned this over in my mind. My cat jumped up on to the desk startling me, the dark brown tabby with curious copper eyes stared at me expectantly, I patted her head and then put the bowl down. My cat started to lap at the creamy contents, I stood mechanically and walked out of my room I was half way to the door when my dad said something.

"Where are you going so early squirt?" He asked.

"I'm going to the park Risa wants to hang-out for a while, is that okay?" I asked calmly.

"Well I suppose…Me and your mother will have the house all to our selves then…" He said smiling at my mom.

I gagged a little and rushed out the door, my parents had a healthy relationship, but was causing me to have unhealthy reactions every time they acted that way to each other, they acted like kids…I mean seriously, I think I'm more mature. I walked hurriedly down the street, and waited at an already busy intersection congested with traffic. I could see the park across the street, and Risa hanging upside down with her legs on the monkey bars. Finally the signal changed and I cantered across the street, I walked over, she opened her eyes and immediately went into rant mode.

"ARGH! It makes me so angry, we almost get kidnapped and no one even remembers it! I half expected my brother to say, _"Geez even they didn't want you?"_." Risa growled angrily as she swung down, she kicked the metal pole and instantly regretted it as she hopped about on one foot.

I was barely listening as I walked over to the swings and sat down, swaying slightly. "Risa…I have no idea what's going on…" I murmured with my head down.

I heard chains creak next to me. "Me neither…and it makes me so irate I hurt my self." Risa said kicking off and starting to swing.

I made designs in the sand with my foot. "Yeah, but still…Why do we remember?" I asked as gripped the chains tight.

"I dunno, but I think we should try and forget about it and move on…Y'know there's a bright side to this." She said, I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Really? What?"

"No more talent show!!" Risa cheered launching herself from the swing and landing in the sand only to crumple and start rubbing her legs.

Despite myself I started to laugh. "Always over where the grass is greener."

"Yeah boy! That's the good stuff there!" Risa said making her fingers look she was smoking a joint.

I laughed harder this time. "Geez, we can't have one serious moment can we?" I asked happily.

Risa frowned and suddenly looked suspicious. "We were having a serious moment?" She whispered in a shocked manner.

I couldn't breathe. "You win!" I gasped out trying to control myself.

She smiled happily. "YES! An ice cream sandwich for me your treat!"

I gingerly got up from the swing and pulled Risa off the sandy ground; she brushed her jeans off quickly and trotted to the side walk, rocking back and forth on her heels. If there was one thing more that Risa loved more than sarcasm it had to be ice cream. I walked up to her already digging for loose cash in my pockets, I was pretty sure I had a five…Somewhere. I found it lodged in the corner of my back pocket, and to my surprise it was ten, go figure!

We were regulars down at the local gas station and that was pretty bad, all the employees knew out names. As soon as we walked in, the small bell jangled above out heads, and the cashier looked up, and smiled. He was a fifteen year old boy, with dark hair and warm eyes, I couldn't help but feel envious of the happiness residing in the boy's eyes, he was only a few years away from finding the world wasn't so nice. Me and Risa waved and headed over to the cooler with the ice cream. Risa immediately spotted her favorite, but I browsed, and finally a vibrant blue wrapper caught her attention, in old fashioned letters that curled across it read:

_Sea-Salt Ice Cream_

I was intrigued, I picked up the cold treat and cocked an eye brow at it, and there was no other writing on it except the barcode to be scanned. I shrugged and walked over to the check out counter, the boy running it up quickly, and handed them to use smiling warmly. I gave him a small smile and turned and walked away un wrapping my ice cream.

"See ya Dalton!!" Risa called and she trotted after me.

I cautiously looked at the blue ice cream bar that I was holding, it was a softer shade off blue than the wrapper. Risa had almost demolished her ice cream sandwich as I took my first lick. My eyes widened the first taste that registered on my tongue was salty, but that suddenly turned sweet. I took another lick it was great, I nursed my ice cream savoring the strange taste before I knew it, Risa had stopped suddenly. I nearly ran into her, that's when I noticed that we had been walking down the side walk towards the small patch of woods. I blinked, and looked at Risa, whose eyes flashed with excitement; I tilted my head in a confused manner.

"Two things, first ice cream." Risa said with a lazy smirk.

I blinked before a cold drop hit my knuckle. "AH! My ice cream!" I started licking at it hurriedly and then sticking it in my mouth the end of the stick jutting between my lips.

"Second, whadda ya' say we check out the abandoned house!? Risa asked jutting her thumb towards a dilapidated house that rested at the opening of the small woods.

I could see the vibrant yellow warning tape from where I was standing. "Ituh's uncasefed!" I said around my ice cream.

"Asa ku tai! Yes I can talk gibberish to, but whadda ya' say!?"

I took the ice cream from my mouth. "It's unsafe there Risa!"

"Come on we'll just poke around the back! I heard the garden has carnivorous plants that eat you pets!" Risa said excitedly.

My eyes went half lidded; I put my fists on my hips. "You made that up to scare freshman!"

"So!! It's not true; you know what they say curiosity gave the cat great thrills!" Risa turned on her heel and started marching towards the house.

"The saying is curiosity killed the cat!" I called after her, and sprinted to catch up with her.

I stopped in front of the house and stared up at the cracked windows, the white paint was peeling and the patio looked as though it was frowning at her. A movement of a dingy yellow curtain on the second floor caught my attention, my head snapped up and I don't know whether I was imagining it or not, but I though I saw two black cloaked people standing in the window. I did a double take, but no was there, suddenly Risa's scream echoed around me slamming into my body. My heart started to pound and adrenaline rushed through my veins, I dropped my popsicle stick and sprinted towards the back of the house, trying to imagine what could make Risa scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay we were moving!!

**Chapter3…Non-Fiction Reality**

Valerie ran full speed to the back of the house; nearly slipping on all the fallen dead leafs that littered the earthy ground. She grabbed the wood border on the side of the house; Val felt pieces of wood cut into her calloused palm. Val swung around the house and moved her head back and forth looking for Risa; she saw her standing amidst the remnants of a large garden. Valerie remembered as a little girl she had loved coming by and seeing the pretty flowers in bloom. Val panted as she calmed down a bit and trotted over to Risa, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened Risa?" Val whispered looking around for some sort of evidence to why she screamed.

"By the holy name of Bob…These were my favorite pants!" Risa growled loudly, throwing hr fists in the air.

Valerie was stunned; she looked down at Risa's torn pant leg. "You mean y-…"

Risa cut her off. "Stupid little gate!!" Risa seethed as she took a step forward and kicked a small gate door that had a small piece of denim on it.

Valerie clenched her fists bowing her head; she was so angry that her shoulders were shaking. Risa continued to rant obliviously about the gate that had torn her favorite pair of pants. Valerie forced herself to calm down; until she felt all emotion drain from her face she stared impassively at Risa who had some time during her rant ripped her other pant leg. Risa growled loudly and kicked the gate with more force until it swung back and hit against the chain link fence on the side. A metal clang rang out making both girls wince.

"Risa!" Val said in a very parental voice.

Risa's shoulders hunched and she stiffened, she slowly turned around. The expression on her face said _'Busted'_. She turned to face Val fully, who had crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently like a mother. Risa laughed nervously putting her hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Risa Maria Anderson," Val said calmly, Risa winced at her middle name being used. "You mean to tell me that you were screaming because you tore your pants on a fence?"

Risa opened her mouth and raised her finger to explain the complexity of her favorite pant concept. Val plowed on. "You know you had me really worried! I really though you were in trouble!"

_**Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.**_

"You're just like the little boy who cried wolf! One of these days your really going to need help and everyone is gonna think you're playing!" Valerie said heatedly.

Risa wasn't paying attention anymore; she had heard the rustling of leaves and looked around trying to find the source. "Hey Val…Did you hear that just now?" Risa asked as she looked around again.

_**Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.**_

Valerie continued her lecture. "Some where deep down in that sarcastic mind of yours…"

"Val."

"…It's really hard to take you seriously some…"

"Val!"

_**Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.**_

"…I mean its hard to believe you-…"

"VALERIE!!"Risa yelled her face contorted with rage.

"What?" Val asked startled.

Risa wanted to yell, but suddenly her face drained of all color and she started to shake her eyes wide. She raised a trembling arm and pointed at something over Val's shoulder her mouth opening and closing like fish out of water.

"Risa…Wha-…"

_**Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.**_

The dry rustling sound was extremely close to Valerie's back, now that she noticed it she started to here a strange hissing noise that sounded like breathing. Valerie shuddered visibly as she slowly and mechanically turned her head to look over her shoulder. It was surreal as she locked eyes with the vines with jagged yellow thorns jutting from it knotted roots. Valerie's breathe escaped her in a rush and her lungs seized up, as she lifted her gaze. It looked like an overgrown Venus flytrap, its soft petal-like head over grown and contorted into something fierce with beady yellow eyes trained on the pair of girls.

Val turned her head back and looked into Risa's terrified eyes. There was a moment's pause. "RUN!!" Valerie yelled shrilly.

Risa didn't need any other command she was gone in a flash, she was running full speed into the small forest. Valerie was at her side in a second flat, her legs moving fast.

Risa panted heavily as she worked to keep pace with Risa. They made it to the road on the other side of the forest. They were too frenzied to stop they darted into the road, horns blared as they ran; they made it to the other side and collapsed onto a small patch of grass. They lay there trying to force air through their lungs that struggled to keep up with them. Val rolled onto her back spreading her arms trying to calm herself, Risa on the other hand had sat up and pulled her knees to her chest her left one was scraped and small drops of blood dribbled out of it. Valerie pushed to her elbows.

"What in Hell's name was that!?" Risa yelled into her knees.

"I…I honestly don't know…" Val said trying to hide that she was shaken to.

"I wanna go home…Now before more crap happens."

"I agree." Val said as she stood, she offered Risa a hand.

Risa stood and started to walk stiffly. Finally she sighed. "Val I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Me taking pictures of you when you were sleeping."

"You what!?" Val screeched.

"I'm so evil! And you're gullible!" Risa said as she laughed and cantered away.

_**Later That Night**_

Wind whistled through the air and ruffled leaves residing in the gutter by the side of the road. They floated gently into the front yard of the already over populated lawn of dead leaves. The broken wooden steps leading up to the patio of the abandoned house creaked as another wind blew across them. Seeming to be a light in the darkness in the night, a brilliant red rose was gently being twirled in the gloved hand of a man. He stood tall and silent his black cloak rustling slightly along with his spiky pink hair. His eyes were closed and a smile graced his lips as he sniffed the rose. His other hand was gently stroking the head of the creature he had made to scare the targets.

The door to the abandoned house creaked open as red head stepped through the door way. He had a frown curving his lips downwards; He stared at the plant creature that had scared Valerie and Risa off. It glowing yellow eyes locked on him and hissed, it could sense his fire. Axel glowered at it and raised his hand and snapped his fingers and a small flame danced in his palm, the planted shrunk further away from him.

"Come now Axel…No need to be harsh." The man with the pink hair said.

"I wouldn't have to be if you hadn't been so forward _Marly_." Axel said not even hiding the anger in his voice.

Marly snorted slightly. "Now that I have introduced them to what dangers lay ahead, they'll be better prepared, in the future." He said opening his blue eyes.

"You just wanted to drive them away…" Axel said as he looked away from Marly and tilted his head to the sky. _'Xemnas said to get them when their guard is down…'_

_Review please!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I finish the race in...14th out of 13...how did that happen? AnywaysI'm sorry it took so long I've been sick!! AnywaysPlease don'r flame me cause I don't know gymnastics!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter4…Bitter Introduction**

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, I lifted my arms straight out in front of me. My eyes snapped open and I ran forward across the balance beam, I dove at it my hands connecting with the stiff top of the padded wood. I bent my elbows and pushed up into the air twisting my body three times before landing agley and carefully leaning back an flipping myself until I reached the edge of the beam. I swung my arms forward doing one back flip, before a split second later when I did a front flip and the balls of my feet connected with the padded mat I stuck the landing my arms raised above my head.

The crowd in the stands erupted with applause and cheers. I could hear my parents hooting and hollering louder than the rest. I kept my face impassive as I walked back to sit with my team, who clapped me on the back, I picked up my jacket and put it on and waited for my score. The judges deliberated before they nodded, I got two eight point fives and one nine. I sighed as a slow smile crept on to my face and the score was announced, the audience roared with delight.

"Next up Samantha Livingston from…" The speakers announced, but I tuned it out and pushed up from my chair.

"Val! Where ya' goin'? Remember you have the floor after her." My team mate, Olivia, said.

"Sure, sure." I replied as I walked toward the concession.

It had been two weeks since Risa and I had the pleasure of meeting a ravenous plant creature which scared the crap out of us. Since then we haven't gone within three miles of that house. It seemed except for that moment of surreal propaganda, everything had gone back to normal. Now in the present I was in our school's gymnastics competition and we were winning!

I walked through the double doors and out of the gym. There was a small line at the concession, the line quickly cleared. A middle aged woman with a gentle heart shaped face, her brown eyes were warm. Her long hair was pulled into a French braid.

"Hey there Valerie! That was an amazing score!" She said happily.

"Thanks Mrs. Anderson, is Risa back there?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, hold on." Mrs. Anderson said as she disappeared into a door.

I waited for five minutes before I could hear a muffled conversation. Then suddenly it turned into a small argument. I heard a familiar voice break through.

"…I bought them…Yesterday when I had money!" Risa said

"You were eating the candy again weren't you?" I said impassively as said girl walked out of the gloom.

"…No." She said hid the rest of a sour stick.

I gave her a small smile. "Sure, anyways what's up?" I asked as I myself up and sat on the counter.

"Nothing much, sweet score! You need to teach me some of those moves man!" She winked. "The guys love flexible chicks."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine you wanna learn," I paused to point at her breasts. "Then say goodbye to those."

Risa gasped and her hands clutched her chest. "Never! But you have them!"

I shrugged. "Yeah, but they aren't big."

"Now for the floor routine part of our competition."

I cursed inwardly and vaulted off the counter and ran to the area. Risa shouted something about her watching the show, but I didn't slow down through. I made it back to the rest area for my team and threw my jacket down and took my place at the corner of the padded mat just as the announcer spoke my name.

Everything was silent before a familiar song started to playing over the speakers. I ran forward, skipped once before I did a no handed cartwheel, smoothly transitioning into a, back flips, stopping at the opposite corner. I ran forward again, I threw all my weight forward and slammed my hands down and front flipped. When my feet touched the ground, I did not hesitates to go into two no handed back flips, I twisted in the air landing softly in a split. I breathed out, sweat beaded on my forehead, I went and skillfully performed four tumbles. The song was ending, so I went into my final position in the middle of the mat, I pushed up on my wrists and curled my legs in and the tips of my toes touched the back of my head.

The crowd clapped and whooped for her as she came out of her position, as the judges deliberated, I stood there panting and trying to catch my breathe. I gasped suddenly when I felt my stomach get tight. I shivered, I felt cold and no else seemed to feel it I glanced over at the double doors and saw Risa standing there stiff and stricken. The air wavered what looked like waves and all sound stopped, every person frozen in place, I breathed out I could move and so could Risa. Once regained some composure they met each other in the middle of the mat.

"Wh-What's going on? Did you feel that?" Risa asked

There was clapping behind them, it sounded like to pairs of hands. Risa and I whipped around only to meet the gaze of the familiar red head and a different person. He was tall like the read head and had a dirty blonde Fohawk, with stray bangs fluttering above his eyes.

"Well you are just an agile little thing aren't you?" Axel said with a cocky smirk.

I glared at him. "Who are you calling little?" I said with ice in my voice.

"Why you of course, short stuff." He said as he stood in front of her, he was a head taller.

My glare intensified. "Height isn't everything."

"Axel, stop teasing her. We need her to cooperative." The blonde teen said, he turned to me and smiled. "That was a great routine."

"If you think was great you should see what she does at home." Risa teased as she nudged the blonde in the side.

"Excuse me?" I said indignantly, "The only thing I do at home is sleep and eat!"

The blonde and Axel laughed at us. "What're you laughing at!?" WE both yelled at them glaring at them.

Axel composed himself and wiped his face of all emotion. "Seriously, we need to talk."

My glare softened slightly, I looked around. "Well go on," I said waving my hands around the gym at frozen faces. "We got all the time in the world."

Axel gave a small smirk. "Fine you two are princesses."

Risa and I blinked, we looked at each other. "Us?" We said pointing at ourselves.

Axel seemed pleased. "Yup."

Its safe to say we burst into laughter, I fell back clutching my sides and Risa fell to her knees gasping out the words, princess and yeah right! Apparently that wasn't the reaction that Axel and the blonde were looking for, because they frowned at each other and silently asked if they did something funny.

"Dudes no offense, but look at us do we really look like pampered Barbie dolls who frilly dresses?" I laughed

That image sent Risa to her knees again. "Val! I think they're serious look at them!!" She gasped.

I actually did get a grip on myself to look at them, they were absolutely serious. "No. No way! There is no royal blood in this body." I said

"That isn't the reason you're a princess," Axel said taking a step forward. "You have always held the essence of light within you, ever since your life started the light within you has grown."

"And you have had the essence of darkness; didn't you wonder why the neoshadow attacked you? It was attracted to the darkness in you, but it couldn't tell the difference between prey and master." The blonde said kindly with a soft smile.

Risa's face sank. "I can't think, I…I can't comprehend, crap brain overload!" Risa growled shoving her fingers through her hair.

I felt sick to my stomach, how could they possibly know this much about us? Where were they getting their information? If this was sick joke for the puppet master this was utterly and cruelly taking it beyond the limits that I could endure. Inside my mind a red light kept flashing _fight or flight?_ Apparently the look on my face alarmed the red head and he touched my shoulder, I flinched visibly.

"If you just come with us, nothing change here and no one will be harmed." Axel said, some shadow of emotion ghosted across his face.

My head hurt, was he saying I had leave everything I knew behind? I glanced at Risa she had crumpled to the ground her eyes glassy the blonde teen was crouched near her patting her back. My hand went up to my neck and just under the fabric of my costume I could feel the silver heart shaped locket that I wore to every competition.

"W…Why are you doing this to us?" I spoke in a barely audible voice.

Axel was silent, I couldn't see his face my head was bowed. "It's my orders."

The pain behind my eyes swelled to a crescendo and I fell to the mat, I hadn't had one of these attacks since last year I had almost forgotten what it felt like. My lungs constricted sweat beaded on my forehead, my heart raced as I lay there writhing for relief. Noise returned panicked shouts voices of concern echoed around me, was someone stroking my hair? I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. I was broken…somewhere deep inside told me that my path was set I was leaving everything behind me and jumping to a high plane. The one thing I could feel was bitterness and sorrow.

"Alik…I'm sorry…" I said hoarsely

"Oh Valerie…" some disembodied voice whispered as I pulled away from consciousness.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5…Geisha Sorrow**

I remember during my junior year…When I read a book. It was a book about two sisters who were happy even though they lived in a lopsided shack that threatens to topple over the mountain where it resided. Their mother was dying and their father was a gnarled old man that was heading towards the end of his days as well. The girls were happy where they were, except the younger one craved companionship. That is what lead to them being torn from each other and suffering years of pain and isolation.

Now as I sat there in waiting room of the hospital, all I could think about was severing all ties with everyone I knew and try and run from the pain as long as possible. My hear lurched in my chest as I pulled my knees to it, how could I possibly do that? I heard children crying, people coughing, and machines beeping, all of it sounded a million miles away. I tried to block it all out, tried to shove back the pressure that was building behind her eyes, but it was impossible with my world crashing in around me and my best friend in the hospital. Warm tears slid free from my eyes as I buried my face in my knees.

Some one pat my hair. "Risa…It's all right baby, Valerie will be fine." My mother said soothingly.

"Yeah…No need to cry." My brother Joseph said softly.

I swatted her hand away. "I –I need air." I said shakily as I jumped out of my seat. I felt trapped I needed to get away for a moment.

"Okay I'll com-…" Joseph started, always protective of his little sister.

"No! I need to be alone." I said flatly, tears still slipping from my eyes.

My mother and Brother looked at each other uncertainly before they nodded. I turned quickly and walked towards the elevator; I pressed the up button and shifted my weight from foot to foot nervously. The door slid open and young girl around sixteen stepped out followed closely by a dark skinned man, their eyes seemed hardened as if they had seen too much, Valerie stepped into the empty elevator and hit the button with an "R" on it. I leaned back against the thin rail inside the elevator as the doors closed. My stomach dropped as the machine ascended, I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head I couldn't take all these thoughts swirling around in my head

'_If hadn't been for Valerie…I would've…' _I thought dimly, I shook my head. I couldn't look back at those times, no telling what it would do to me. The elevator gave a soft ding and the doors slid open to reveal the roof. Chilled wind blew across her arms as she took a step out into the darkness of the night, I had been in this hospital for hours waiting for Valerie's restless and fitful sleep to subside. I had only witnessed two of her attacks like this, this was her second time. I walked forward to the concrete ridge of the roof and looked out over the glittering city lights, I took a deep breathe letting the air fill me. My shoulders tensed and all emotion drained out of my face.

"What the Hell do you want?" I said flatly.

There was silence then a reply. "…I came to check on you…" A gentle voice said.

I whipped around eyes empty, and faced the teen with a Fohawk. "I'm not a child…Go away…" I said as I slid my hands along my arms.

His blue eyes looked away from hers for only a second. "Well I'm sorry, but I'm not going away," His tone softened as he took a step towards her. "I'm actually here to give you some good news…Our superior has given you a window of opportunity, you have one week to decide if you wish to come with us and spare your world, if you don't…" He trailed off.

"I get it our world goes kaboom." I closed my eyes and turned from him, I felt him move closer and put his hands on my shoulders.

He was silent for a beat. "I know its hard to understand, but will all make sense eventually," He put his lips next to her ear. "Until then know that I'm not here to pressure you. Even if it's something menial you want to talk about during this week, just call okay?"

I turned around, really giving him a good look for the first time and saw sincerity. "Boy let me get your myspace." She said with the beginning of a smile.

A grin tugged at his lips. "Sorry, don't have one. I have a simpler method, just say my name." He said warmly.

I tilted my head slightly. "Sorry don't know that either."

He smiled warmly at me. "Just call me Demyx."

I smiled slightly. "Roger."

"Then we're agreed, you'l-…"

"No you missed my point I'm gonna call you Roger." I said completely serious.

He frowned slightly, and then saw that I was teasing him. He chuckled softly. "Fine Roger it is." He turned his head towards the elevator. "I'm sorry to run Risa, but someone's coming up."

He stepped away moving towards the shadows. "Then…See ya, later I'll tell Valerie of your offer."

He smiled from the darkness. "I know you'll make the right decision Risa." And with that his presence vanished.

The elevator door slid open revealing Joseph. "Ritz!! Val demands your presence!" He said his eyes crinkling with a smile.

I turned wide eyed towards him and darted into the elevator as he pressed the button, the door slid shut. I turned to my brother and bombarded him with a million questions about Val. He smiled at me and just patted my head in relief, the elevator stopped and impatiently I hopped up and down. The door slid open and it was the same girl and father from earlier, she looked more tired than the first time, but more pepped up, she offered a smile. I found myself smiling back at her, but that was quick I darted past her down the hall, to the right, almost careened into an intern, and then stopped outside Val's door. I regained my composure before I opened the door, I was shell shocked to see her lying there on the bed pale but alive. From what I could see she looked like the shadow of the strong girl she knew.

Val turned her green eyes on me and smiled. "Hey Risa…What took ya so long." She said her voice strong and welcoming as she sat up.

I rushed to her side. "Val!! Never do that to me again!! I was scared shitless," I said shakily. Before she could reply, I embraced her tightly. "I loathe losing my best friend."

To my shock, Val started laughing. "Risa…My attacks maybe a serious neurological problem that becomes physical pain, but they are never enough to kill me. Besides if I left who would keep you in line." She smiled.

I smiled up at her, and then it faltered. "I'm sorry Val I really don't want to tell you, but I'm not sure if you can handle it in your condition…"

Valerie gave her and understanding smile. "Man don't worry about me, I'm a gymnast I'm used to bad news go on, lay it on me."

I bit my lip and nodded, I started out by telling her how thoughts of my old school life started to creep back into my mind. Val deterred from those thoughts and told me to skip to the roof, I told of my encounter with the guy with the Fohawk, Demyx, and how we had a week or so to sever all ties with our world and go with them to save our world.

Val closed her eyes and contemplated silently. "I see…Well that's classified as horrible news."

I groaned in exasperation and buried my face in my hands. "I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

"No, no I'm glad you did." Val said as she smiles sadly at me. "I see no alternate path…I won't have my world destroyed. I'll go to them without a fight…"


End file.
